Ain't it funny
by illuminazione
Summary: A little songfic about the nature of Dastan and Tamina's love. Cute and Simple.


Ain't it funny

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it would, nothing belongs to me, not the awesome movie, not the song. Why can't I just own Jake Gyllenhaal?

I was randomly listening to this song by Jennifer Lopez when it occurred to me that the refrain strangely fits with Dastan and Tamina's love story. So I wrote this.

Nothing special. Just for fun.

Yours

Satori

* * *

**_Ain't funny how some feelings you just can't deny_**

**_And you can't move on even though you try_**

She didn't want to fall in love. It would just make everything complicated. She never desired to find the one. And when she finally did, it was just wrong. Because he was the invader of her city. He killed her people, stole the sacred dagger. He was the last person she wanted to love.

And still. It happened. It was something about him. Damn.

She snapped at everything he said, made it clear that she despised him. She tried very hard to. But in reality she was just lying to herself. She found love. In Prince Dastan of Persia.

**_Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel_**

**_Oh, I wish this could be real_**

It was the worst time ever to fall in love. But her heart didn't only pick the worst time. The world was close to an end now. They would be extremely lucky to be alive when this was over. More likely everything would be destroyed and everyone would get killed. Perfect moment for emotions.

Additionally she wasn't supposed to love. It wasn't right. Women married men who someone else picked for them.

But here she was, sitting at the campfire awaiting the end of the world an hoping she and Dastan would survive. Wishing they'd have a chance for everything she never needed, but now desired more then anything else.

**_Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life_**

**_And you don't wanna face what's wrong or right_**

The moment she decided to follow him, was the moment everything changed. Not only was she now a wanted woman, helping the biggest traitor of Persia to escape, but also it gave her the chance to meet the love of her life, something she wouldn't discover until much later.

Of course he wasn't the traitor everyone thought he was. She knew it before she took of with him. Let's face it, no one, not even a Persian, would be that stupid.

He stole the dagger. That was the only thing that mattered to her, when she went after him. But then she slowly fell for him the way he fell for her. And there was no point in denying it.

Nothing was important besides saving the world, of course.

But deep inside her heart she knew that she would give anything to be with him. Let the world rescue itself.

She didn't care about her destiny anymore.

**_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part_**

**_In the story of your heart_**

Fate was something that had always controlled her life. Every single aspect was written by destiny long before she was born.

She played her role especially well.

She always knew what to do, how to act and respond to certain situations, what she had to expect.

But then everything changed. So wholly and suddenly, nothing made sense anymore.

One moment her path was totally clear and the next her heart pushed her in a different direction, aching for something else than what she was destined for.

He told her once "I make my own destiny."

And she hoped, she prayed that he was right, that they could be free from that power leading her life.

**_I locked away my heart_**

**_But you just set it free_**

**_Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be_**

**_I pushed you far away_**

**_And yet you stayed with me_**

**_I guess this means that you and I were meant to be_**

The odds were against them. So much was obvious. The world was against them, even, against both of them. There was absolutely no chance of them ever getting together.

And she had made that clear more than once. She had ignored everything her heart wanted, every single emotion she had suddenly felt since encountering him. She would have continued like that, too. To the end of the world.

If he wasn't so damn stubborn. He'd try and try again to win her over. He was persistent, caring and most importantly ridiculously optimistic. He believed that they could against everything live a life together. Against the will of fate.

But if they both had found love in the unlikeliest of places, if they both felt so strongly connected, didn't that mean that they were meant to be?

* * *

Goodbye... I'd say Goodbye in Persian if I just knew how to.


End file.
